


Strange Waters

by wolfspider22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drowning, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder Mystery, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfspider22/pseuds/wolfspider22
Summary: When Kitty Ansel starts having strange dreams of drowning in someone else's body, right as a series of murders and kidnappings start, she must find out who it is and who the next victims are.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Strange Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this with two other people who unfortunately do not have ao3. I give credit to them, and I hope for feedback that I can share with them!

_**Prologue** _

Water. So much water. It was all I could see, hear, touch, feel, breath.All I could breathe was the water, but I couldnt breath. What was happening? Why is there so much water? It then registered in my brain that I was drowning. Drowning. Somehow I got here, in this water, drowning. But when did I get here? Why am I drowning? " _ **You are not drowning my child, simply dreaming"**_ A voice said. It echoed as if it were everywhere but nowhere. I tried to move and find it, but moving proved difficult through the water, through my panic and drowsiness. It felt like I was so awake but so asleep at the same time. _**"** ** _Dreams_ are fickle things aren't they"** _the voice spoke again. I tried to scream. But all that happened was water. Water filling my mouth. There was more water. How was that even possible? The water was everywhere. Endless. I saw my own hands trying to pull me up. My own hands? And hands that were strangely familiar, helping mine. What is going on? It was then I realized that I was not in my own body. That of someone else's. How did I get here?! Why can't I remember?! _**"You will, in time"**_ the voice made me jump, as I had almost forgotten it was here. _ **"This dream is not that of a dream, is it? It's something that could very well happen,or be an impossible thing that will never come to be. Time is such a wonderful, horrible, fragile thing isn't it?"**_ the voice spoke, confusion filling my head. It was then that I realized I couldn't breathe. Only water was filling my lungs, not air. I choked, and choked. I tried to scream, as I screamed I faintly heard the voice, speaking; saying that it wasn't long now, until it happened. Until what happened? I wondered. but then I realized that I was drowning, and would never find out. I screamed again and again but that only let more water in. It was cold. What was happening?! Why couldn't I breathe again?! 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!**

"What the fuck?" I muttered out as I woke. I was shook, I don't know why but that dream stayed with me. It kept nagging at the back of my mind even as I got ready for another dreaded day of school.


End file.
